About Coffee, Stalkers and Wrecking Balls
by SasuKatze
Summary: El mismo chico venía todos los días sin falta a comprar un capuchino. Muchos aman el café, por lo que no es raro ver las mismas caras una y otra vez. Entonces, ¿por qué había algo diferente en aquél rubio? Tal vez era lo increíblemente atractivo que era. O tal vez era el moreno que se encontraba frecuentemente con él y que parecía querer comérselo con la mirada. SN/NS. AU.


_**About Coffee, Stalkers and Wrecking Balls**_

¡Lo prometido es deuda! Sasuki y Katze vuelven con un nuevo proyecto :)

El título en español sería: "De café, acosadoras y bolas de demolición".

Es un pequeño fic de tonalidad más seria y realista, y es algo corto, pero esperamos que lo disfruten. Este one-shot es especial para nosotras porque tiene algo único en él: el narrador. Lo entenderán más adelante :3

Sin nada más que agregar, ¡nos leemos abajo!

* * *

**Summary: **

El mismo chico venía todos los días sin falta a comprar un capuchino. Muchos aman el café, por lo que no es raro ver las mismas caras una y otra vez. Entonces, ¿por qué había algo diferente en aquél rubio? Tal vez era lo increíblemente atractivo que era. O tal vez era el moreno que se encontraba frecuentemente con él y que parecía querer comérselo con la mirada. SN/NS. AU.

**Narrador:**

Mujer barista (profesional del café) en el Starbucks.

**Advertencias: **

El lector puede morir de aburrimiento o convertirse en fujoshi/fundashi.

Relación HombreXHombre.

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto nos pertenece porque en realidad somos Kishimoto. Sí, Kishimoto habla español.

¿Qué? Soñar es gratis. Bueno, bueno, Naruto es propiedad de Masashi-sensei y este one-shot no tiene fines lucrativos. ¿Felices?

* * *

**Capítulo Único: Días de observación**

**Día de observación: 1**

- Serían 3.25$ -le informé después de entregarle el café. Sin embargo, él ya tenía en las manos el monto exacto para pagar por la bebida.

Lo cierto es que no hacía falta decirle cuánto costaba el café. No porque la vistosa lista de precios se encontrara justo detrás de mí o porque la norma del buen vendedor dice que se debe comunicar el precio al cliente antes de que pague. Sencillamente, no era necesario porque desde hacía dos semanas el rubio venía cada día a las 8:30 de la mañana a comprar un capuchino extra seco con canela.

- Gracias. Aquí tienes -me respondió con esa hermosa sonrisa suya y se retiró hacia uno de los bordes del mostrador.

He ahí la razón por la que aquél cliente llamaba mi atención como ninguno; el sujeto era increíblemente atractivo, tanto así que cualquier actor de cine quedaría en ridículo frente a él. Rubio, ojos azules, lo suficientemente alto y ligeramente fornido. Sin embargo, era su radiante y enorme sonrisa la que me hacía temblar las rodillas.

Cuando me dio las gracias haciendo uso de semejante arma de seducción masiva, no pude evitar sonrojarme. Me pregunto si se fijaría en una barista tan desarreglada como yo. Al hacerme aquella pregunta mentalmente, muchas más se acumularon en mi cabeza como era ya una costumbre. ¿Estará en la universidad? ¿tendrá un trabajo? ¿qué le gustará hacer? ¿cuál será su color favorito? Y la más importante de todas -después de su estado civil-, ¿cuál será su nombre? Lo único que sé es que le gusta el capuchino extra seco con canela y que yo moría por tener una cita con él.

Dio un sorbo y sonrió gustoso, yo lo observaba de reojo y no podía evitar sonreír también; se veía tan lindo cuando la espuma del capuchino quedaba sobre su labio… quisiera poder ser yo quien limpiara su boca.

Un sonido me sacó de mis pensamientos de fangirl. Al voltear con cuidado, noté que provenía de su celular. Rió en voz alta y comenzó a escribir en la pantalla a gran velocidad. Sentí mucha curiosidad en ese momento, debo admitirlo, y algo muy dentro de mí me hizo tomar el paño para asear el mostrador y así poder acercarme. No pude evitar sentirme como una vil acosadora por querer detallar todo lo que hacía.

Una pareja se acercó al mostrador para hacer su orden. Por suerte llevaban varios minutos tratando de decidirse por uno de las tantos tipos de café que ofrecía el lugar, de lo contrario probablemente estarían quejándose de mi falta de atención al cliente.

- Disculpa, soy yo otra vez -me dijo el rubio luego de que atendí a la pareja-. ¿podrías darme un caramel macchiato con vainilla?

- Por supuesto, ¡enseguida! -respondí enérgica, y mi propia reacción de entusiasmo hizo que me sonrojara. Qué tonta, me estoy dejando en evidencia.

Presurosa, comencé a preparar el macchiato; no quería hacerlo esperar. En un momento lo tuve listo y se lo entregué. Me sonrió en agradecimiento y me sentí morir, pero justo en ese instante vi cómo colocaba el vaso a un lado y continuaba tomando su bebida anterior. ¿Para quién era el macchiato entonces? Se me ocurrió que podía ser para la persona que le había escrito el mensaje. Quizás esperaba a alguien esa vez. Posiblemente se trataba de un amigo o un compañero de trabajo.

Esperen un segundo. ¿Un "caramel macchiato"? No es un café que pediría un hombre normalmente. Pero ¿un "caramel macchiato con vainilla"? Sólo una mujer pediría algo así, una mujer femenina y dulce. Eso significaba que…

Antes de poder terminar con mis divagaciones, un joven no mayor de 25 años entró en el local y, sin pensárselo mucho, se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba el rubio de mis sueños. Era un moreno muy guapo, tal vez _demasiado_ guapo para su propio bien. Tenía el cabello negro y la piel nívea y tersa, llevaba una chaqueta negra de diseñador, una camisa color granate y pantalones oscuros algo holgados. El estilo y la elegancia le salían por los poros. Varias chicas voltearon a mirarlo, ¿y cómo no? el sujeto era todo un bombón. ¿De qué revista habrá salido semejante modelo?

- Perdona la tardanza -le dijo con seriedad al rubio mientras tomaba asiento. El tono de su voz era calmado pero profundo, tanto que hacía erizar el vello de la piel.

- ¿Te estás disculpando conmigo? ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Sasuke?

Excelente, ahora tengo un nombre para buscar en Facebook. Lo más probable es que sean amigos en la red, así que si encuentro a Sasuke, el galán de cabello negro, podré dar con el perfil del rubio. Con disimulo, traté de seguir escuchando la conversación para captar más información, pero los clientes empezaron a llegar y mi atención debía estar con ellos.

- Eres un idiota, dobe.

- Olvídalo, sí eres Sasuke -por algún motivo que no logré comprender, el rubio le sonrió ampliamente a su acompañante a pesar de que éste lo había insultado-. Aquí tienes tu café -le pasó la taza de caramel macchiato al otro sujeto y pude suspirar de alivio; el café no era para su novia.

- ¿Lo pediste con vainilla?

- Por supuesto. Si no, quién te aguanta el berrinche.

- Reitero: eres un idiota.

Era poco usual que un chico pidiera un café como ese, y más aún si lo pedía con vainilla, a pesar de que ya incluía caramelo líquido; pero aunque fuese extraño, saber que era para él fue un verdadero alivio. Es decir, se trataba de un hombre y por lo que podía apreciar, eran amigos; nada de chicas, novias ni pretendientes.

Sonreí para mis adentros cuando escuché al rubio reír mientras discutía amistosamente con su compañero. Esa sonrisa me llamaba. Era un chico encantador, además de guapo y simpático; no podía dejarlo ir, tenía que idear un plan. Lo miré de reojo numerosas veces mientras trabajaba, y es que era imposible no hacerlo.

Sentí una mirada sobre mí, y me extrañó encontrarme con que el moreno me veía fijamente. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que observaba a su amigo? Me hice la desentendida y desvié la mirada con disimulo. Ellos continuaron su conversación; reían, se insultaban, se empujaban… al parecer no eran simplemente unos conocidos.

El rubio no paraba de hablarle y de comentarle lo genial que había sido la noche anterior. Hablaba sobre una reunión entre amigos y algo de un karaoke, pero no logré hilar las ideas. Sasuke apenas y asentía, o respondía con oraciones cortas. Era bastante callado y serio, todo lo contrario al rubio.

Mi atención se posó unos instantes sobre el moreno. Sólo contemplaba fijamente al otro y parecía que en realidad no escuchaba lo que le decía. Incluso daba la sensación de que examinaba con detalle cada parte del bronceado rostro frente a él. Luego de hacer esa pequeña observación, noté algo. Tal vez me equivocaba, pero creí haber visto que Sasuke se acercaba un poco a él a la par que desviaba la mirada hacia los labios del rubio. Alcé una ceja involuntariamente. Para cuando parpadeé, ya los ojos ébano se encontraban de nuevo sobre los de color añil, y la charla seguía su curso con normalidad. Quizá fue sólo mi imaginación.

Momentos después, el rubio le dio un ligero empujón con su hombro en modo cómplice y Sasuke sonrió de lado. Si tan sólo pudiera escuchar lo que decían. Él prosiguió con su conversación prácticamente unilateral y cuando tuve la oportunidad, me ubiqué cerca de ellos mientras "limpiaba" el piso.

- No quiero que le hables, ¿entendido?

- Vamos, teme, ¿qué tonterías estás diciendo?

- Sé por qué te lo digo, te conozco demasiado bien.

Conque lo conocía demasiado bien. Ahora que lo pensaba, podría tomar ventaja de este nuevo cliente pelinegro y sacarle información sobre ese lindo rubito. Por suerte para mí, no sería la última vez que los viera.

* * *

**Día de observación: 2**

Su color favorito es el naranja, definitivamente. ¿Cómo no lo noté antes? Siempre usa algo naranja en su ropa o accesorios. Sacaré partido de eso, oh, sí. Mañana traeré un brasier naranja y haré que lo note; tal vez pueda inclinarme sugerentemente mientras limpio el mostrador y asegurarme de que el tirante caiga por mi hombro. ¡Es perfecto! Si supiera lo que le espera...

- Dobe, ¿no te cansas de tomar capuchino extra seco con canela?

Me sobresalté por la repentina voz gélida que entró en escena. Me encontré con que el moreno con pinta de superestrella llegaba justo en ese momento y tomaba asiento junto al rubio en el mismo lugar del día anterior. Su llegada era muy oportuna. Me puse más atenta y afiné mi oído mientras hacía mi trabajo; había llegado el momento de obtener más información.

- El capuchino es la bebida de los dioses, Sasuke-teme. No como el macchiato, que es para aficionados y nenas.

Ante tal comentario, mi respuesta biológica de la risa casi me dejó en evidencia. Me retuve lo más rápido que pude y simulé estar tosiendo cuando ambos giraron a mirarme. Casi me descubren husmeando en su conversación. Me hice la desentendida y tuve que alejarme. El sitio estaba algo callado, así que me dirigí hacia el reproductor de música. Lo encendí para darle un poco de ambiente al local y dio inicio la primera canción de la lista: "Wrecking Ball". Esa canción había estado muy de moda en esas semanas y sabía que a la mayoría de los clientes, que eran chicas, les encantaba.

- ¡Oh, por Dios! Amo esa canción -afirmó de pronto el rubio y mi mirada se iluminó desde el otro extremo del mostrador. ¡También era una de mis canciones favoritas! Era muy raro encontrar a un chico al que le gustara ese tipo de canciones. Este hombre era tan perfecto...

- No, dobe. No vayas a cantar -el rubio ya no parecía escucharlo y ahora movía rítmicamente la cabeza siguiendo la canción. El moreno trató de intimidarlo con la mirada-. Naruto.

¡Sí, dijo su nombre! ¡Se llamaba Naruto! Qué nombre tan hermoso, era muy poético. Era como el nombre de un… de un ingrediente de ramen, sí, pero seguía sonando hermoso.

- Naruto, te lo advierto.

- "We kissed, I fell under your spell, a love no one could deny" -comenzó a cantar. Sasuke se llevó una mano a la frente con pesadez y suspiró. Yo por mi parte sólo pensaba que Naruto era muy interesante y divertido, y definitivamente cada vez más atrayente.

- No puedo creer que estés cantando esa porquería.

- No es ninguna porquería, teme. Sabes que te gusta. Vamos, canta conmigo. "I can't live a lie, running for my life, I will always want you".

- Preferiría morir ahogado antes que cantar esa burla a la buena música.

- No seas amargado, teme. ¡Canta! "¡I came in like a wrecking ball, I never hit so hard in love, all I wanted was to break your walls...!"

- Naruto, cállate. Me estás avergonzando.

- Oh, vamos. Si hace apenas unos días la cantaste conmigo, ¿recuerdas?

- En ese momento te aprovechaste de que estaba preocupantemente bajo los efectos del alcohol y me hiciste cantarla en el karaoke frente a todo el mundo. No cometeré el mismo error dos veces.

El de ojos azules soltó una fuerte carcajada que duró varios segundos. Aparentemente había recordado algo muy hilarante como para reír de esa manera. Se sostenía el estómago con fuerza y unas pequeñas lágrimas asomaron en los bordes de sus ojos. El moreno sólo lo fulminó con la mirada. Era una escena muy chistosa que dejaba ver la buena amistad que tenían.

- Qué día ese -afirmó el rubio y le dio una palmada en la espalda al otro con fuerza, en señal de complicidad. Sin borrar la curvatura de sus labios, tomó un sorbo de capuchino. Su labio superior quedó nuevamente embarrado de espuma, haciéndolo lucir encantadoramente tierno.

- Pareces un bebé, torpe. Límpiate la boca.

Naruto parpadeó repetidas veces y, seguidamente, trató de quitar el excedente de espuma con su lengua. Por alguna razón, el moreno alzó una ceja sin apartar la mirada de lo que mi rubio hacía.

- ¿Ya está?

- Más a la derecha. No, idiota, tu otra derecha -luego de varios intentos fallidos, Sasuke rodó los ojos-. Deja, yo lo hago -sacó un pañuelo de su chaqueta y robó mis ilusiones: le limpió la comisura de los labios con él.

- Gracias, teme -sonrió de una manera peculiar, entre tierna y amistosa, que parecía inclusive pícara. No comprendí por qué, pero luego le guiñó un ojo y Sasuke sólo giró la cabeza hacia otro lado y bufó. Naruto comenzó a reírse y se puso de pie-. Ya vuelvo, es el llamado de la naturaleza.

Se dirigió al baño de caballeros que quedaba a un lado del mostrador. Lo seguí con la mirada, no podía despegarla de él ya que tenía muy buen porte y una forma muy varonil de caminar. De pronto, frente a mis ojos apareció un obstáculo que me impidió seguir mirando al rubio: la negra cabellera de Sasuke. Mi atención se posó en él instintivamente. Su mirada azabache también seguía la silueta de Naruto, y justo antes de que éste ingresara en el sanitario, sus ojos ébano se deslizaron por la espalda del rubio y se detuvieron en su… trasero.

Me quedé pasmada varios segundos mientras trataba de asimilar lo que acababa de ver. No sabía que era algo común que entre amigos, hombres, o machos vernáculos, se observaran de esa manera tan poco usual. Pero en fin, seguro tendría algún motivo, ¿cierto? Qué tonta soy. El moreno volteó de sopetón a mirarme y me sentí descubierta. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron unos momentos antes de que yo apartara la mía; sus ojos me habían dado una puñalada justo en la frente. Seguí en lo mío y evité por todos los medios volver a mirar al azabache.

- Qué alivio. Realmente necesitaba ir -dijo el rubio luego de salir del baño unos momentos después.

- No es relevante que lo digas, a nadie le importa, dobe -terminó su macchiato de un largo trago y se levantó.

- ¿Adónde vas, teme?

- Agarra tu café y vámonos.

- ¿Tan rápido?

- Es una cafetería, no un club. Andando -emprendió su camino hacia la salida y mi hermoso Naruto se apresuró en tomar sus cosas y su café para después seguirlo.

Los vi marchándose y sólo quería detener al rubio y ofrecerle todos los capuchinos extra secos con canela que quisiera. Suspiré; tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Sasuke abrió y le cedió el paso a Naruto. El rubio de mis sueños salió del local bajo la atenta mirada del moreno, quien lo observaba con cuidado mientras pasaba frente a él, y cuando pensé que esa inspección no podía ser más extraña, los ojos del azabache dieron un rápido recorrido desde el cabello del rubio hasta sus posaderas. Mi ceja cobró vida y me entró un tic. Justo antes de cerrar la puerta para irse junto a mi amor platónico, sus ojos negro mate se clavaron en mí, cosa que me hizo sentir un fuerte escalofrío.

* * *

**Día de observación: 3**

Todas mis esperanzas de seducir al rubio se esfumaron en el aire cuando el chico no apareció en toda la mañana de ese día. Y yo que venía preparada para hablarle y compartir mi recientemente adquirido gusto por el color naranja. Lo peor es que estuve toda la noche ensayando inclinaciones frente al espejo. No me quedó de otra más que resignarme; mañana sería otro día. Dejé eso de lado y continué atendiendo a los clientes.

Mi día se desarrollaba con normalidad hasta que el sonido de la campanilla de la entrada llegó a mis oídos junto con unas cuantas risitas y murmullos de las clientas.

- Un caramel macchiato con vainilla, por favor.

La voz a mis espaldas hizo que se me erizara el vello de la nuca. Me di la vuelta y me encontré con la mirada ébano del sexy amigo de Naruto. No estaba realmente segura de si me observaba con naturalidad o si me estaba fulminando con la mirada, creo que no había diferencia.

- Enseguida, señor.

Tomó asiento en el mismo lugar de siempre a un lado del mostrador y yo me apresuré a preparar el café. Mientras le daba la espalda sabía que me miraba por momentos. Pero ignorando eso, me pregunté por qué habría venido solo. ¿Dónde estaba Naruto?

- Aquí tiene -le entregué el café. El moreno asintió en agradecimiento y se enfocó en beber su café.

Minutos después, un grupo bastante numeroso de estudiantes de secundaria entró en el local y ordenaron de todo un poco. Tratándose de un viernes por la mañana, aquello era bastante común. A pesar de estar atendiendo a los jóvenes, pude sentir durante todo ese tiempo que los ojos de Sasuke aún estaban sobre mí y sobre cada cosa que yo hiciera, alternando su mirada entre la pantalla de su celular y mi espalda. No es que me moleste que un chico tan atractivo como él esté así de pendiente de mi persona -aunque preferiría que fuera Naruto el que lo hiciera, no él-, pero ¿acaso es mucho pedir que disimule un poco más?

- Disculpa -me llamó Sasuke una vez que los estudiantes se hubieron retirado a una mesa-, quisiera un capuchino extra seco con canela grande para llevar, por favor.

- Ya lo preparo.

Mientras trabajaba en su pedido, me puse a pensar un poco más en la situación. Su café era para Naruto, de eso no cabía duda. Entonces, ¿era prudente preguntar por él? El moreno había estado escribiéndose con alguien hacía unos minutos y ahora resultaba obvio que se trataba de Naruto.

_¿Y si…? _

Maldije por lo bajo debido al café que había dejado caer sobre mi mano ante semejante descubrimiento. ¿Y si el que estaba interesado en mí no era Sasuke sino Naruto? Aunque sonara loco, debía admitir que tenía sentido: no sólo el chico venía _todos los días_ sin falta -a excepción de hoy-, sino que ahora también resulta que enviaba a su amigo a espiarme. Reprimí un chillido de emoción antes de que escapara de mis labios.

Está bien, tal vez estaba siendo un poco ilusa y optimista. Sin embargo, no perdía nada con intentar, así que tomé el capuchino de Sasuke -que era para Naruto- y, sonriendo, lo coloqué en el mostrador.

- Son 8.75$ por los dos. -Mientras él sacaba el dinero de su billetera, aproveché para hacer mi jugada-. ¿Es para tu amigo? -la respuesta que obtuve fue una mirada inquisitiva. Tal vez debí ser más específica-. El capuchino -señalé-, ¿es para tu amigo? Digo, él siempre pide el mismo café.

- Sí -respondió sin mucho interés después de entregarme el dinero.

- Sé que no es asunto mío, pero ¿por qué no vino él? -de nuevo la misma mirada, pero esta vez tenía el ceño un poco más fruncido-, ¿está enfermo? -Sasuke asintió levemente y tomó el café-. Oh, qué mal. Espero que se mejore pronto -el moreno volvió a hacer un gesto de reconocimiento desinteresado y luego murmuró un pequeño "gracias". Este sujeto no me estaba haciendo las cosas sencillas-. Oye, no quiero parecer muy directa ni nada, y sé que no es mi problema, pero ¿sabes si es soltero? -me sonrojé muchísimo por mi atrevimiento y oculté mis ojos con mi flequillo. Incontables segundos pasaron antes de obtener respuesta.

- ¿Para qué quieres saber? -preguntó.

- Sólo por curiosidad -respondí rápidamente en un pobre intento por ocultar mi nerviosismo. ¿Quién sería tan tonto como para creerse eso de la curiosidad?

En ese momento pensé que si las miradas mataran, ahora mismo yo estaría tres metros bajo tierra. La que Sasuke me dedicó hizo que me recorriera un escalofrío por la espina dorsal; su expresión era terrorífica.

- Tienes razón, no es asunto tuyo -comentó con frialdad y sin mirarme. Para cuando quise decirle algo, él ya había dado dos pasos lejos del mostrador. Sin embargo, se detuvo en seco y luego me miró por encima del hombro con aquellos fulminantes ojos-. No es soltero -sentenció rotundamente antes de darse la vuelta y salir por donde llegó.

* * *

**Día de observación: 4**

Todas mis esperanzas se iban por el caño. La semana pasada Sasuke me había dicho que Naruto no era soltero, pero a pesar de eso, había algunos factores que me hacían dudar de ello. Por ejemplo, todos los chicos siempre llevaban a su pareja al Starbucks al menos una vez, sin excepción, y Naruto no lo había hecho en casi cuatro semanas seguidas. La mayoría del tiempo iba solo o acompañado por el moreno, pero nunca con una chica.

Llegué a pensar que Sasuke había mentido para evitar más preguntas, así que esa misma noche busqué el perfil del rubio en Facebook. No fue complicado encontrarlo, no muchas personas tenían el nombre de un ingrediente de ramen. En la imagen se veía tan sonriente como siempre y todo parecía en orden, hasta que me percaté de la mano que lo abrazaba por los hombros. La foto había sido recortada y la identidad de la persona a su lado resguardada, pero eso no era prueba fehaciente de nada. Lo que sí lo era, era su estado civil: En una relación.

Primer strike.

Suspiré en silencio mientras preparaba un café y recordaba mi descubrimiento del viernes anterior. Ahora mis oportunidades de siquiera sacarle conversación eran casi nulas. Nunca le haría caso a una chica si ya tenía novia, a menos que…

Una idea muy malvada y egoísta cruzó por mi mente. No podía rendirme tan fácilmente y sin haber intentado. Tal vez su relación era complicada y por eso prefería reunirse a charlar con Sasuke el pedante amargado en lugar de salir con su novia. Quizá podría intentar llamar la atención del rubio de todas formas; quién sabe, tal vez yo le parezca atrayente, y todos sabemos que la atracción es el primer paso, ¿no?

- Buenos días. Por favor un capuchino extra seco con canela.

Se me detuvo el corazón. Naruto había llegado.

- E-enseguida.

Prácticamente salí disparada a prepararle el café mientras ideaba un hilo conductor para una conversación productiva. Traté de tomármelo con calma. Sólo debía usar mis encantos femeninos, unas cuantas sonrisitas cómplices y algunas inclinaciones sobre el mostrador. Me mentalicé y coloqué el capuchino frente a él con firmeza. De momento no había más clientes esperando y había llegado la hora de la seducción.

- Aquí tienes -le sonreí con todo el encanto que me era posible.

- Muchas gracias -me devolvió la sonrisa mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos y casi me derrito allí mismo.

- Puedo ver que te gusta mucho el capuchino -inicié la conversación sin borrar la curvatura de mis labios. Me miró y dio un sorbo a su café, soltando luego un pequeño suspiro de gusto.

- Me encanta. Y te digo de verdad que los que tú preparas son deliciosos.

Sentí las orejas calientes y supe que me había sonrojado por su cumplido, pero no podía dejar que la timidez ganara la partida. Debía aprovechar que me estaba siguiendo el juego sin notarlo. Me controlé y proseguí como toda una manipuladora profesional, no sin antes sacar una de mis primeras armas: el jugueteo con el cabello.

- Me alegra mucho que te gusten -agaché un poco el mentón, lo miré directo a los ojos y comencé a jugar con un mechón de cabello que caía a un lado de mi rostro-. Y dime… ¿te gusta mucho el color naranja?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó crédulo con ojos ingenuos.

- Porque siempre llevas algo naranja -me miró unos segundos sin comprender-. Quiero decir, cuando alguien utiliza algo de mi color favorito, no puedo evitar notarlo.

- ¿También es tu color favorito? -preguntó ansioso con un inusual brillo en los ojos. Yo asentí con fingido desinterés y él sonrió ampliamente.

- Espera, voy a cambiar el cd. -le di la espalda y saqué mi segunda arma. Me dirigí al reproductor con un acentuado movimiento ondeante de caderas. Tenía que resaltar mis dotes, y conociendo a los hombres, era obvio que él iba a mirar. Mientras cambiaba el cd, vi de reojo por el reflejo de la cafetera y me percaté de que el rubio veía a todos lados menos a mi trasero. Segundo strike. Coloqué la canción que ya sabía que le gustaba y esperé su reacción.

- ¡No juegues! -exclamó muy emocionado. Sonreí internamente-. ¡Amo esa canción!

- ¿En serio? ¡Yo también! Qué coincidencia, no puedo creer que tengamos tanto en común… -me llevé las manos a los lados de la cara para resaltar mi "sorpresa" y sin dudarlo hice mi mejor inclinación hacia el frente, apoyándome en el mostrador. Enderecé la espalda lo más que pude para hacer resaltar mis pocas curvas. Cuando no eres una top model o una belleza tropical, las cosas se te complican.

- Sí, es genial -sonrió como un zorrito y casi se me sale la baba. Pero por algún motivo no volteaba a ver lo que yo tenía para él y que le estaba ofreciendo en bandeja de plata. Por Dios, me le estoy insinuando descaradamente, ¿qué le sucede?-. ¿Sabes? siempre pensé que sería genial hablar contigo -me dijo. Alguien que me pellizque porque debo estar soñando. ¡Tenía razón! Sabía que yo le gustaba-. Sasuke, el cara de estreñido que a veces viene conmigo, dice que no le caes muy bien -agregó con simpleza. Eso no era para nada una sorpresa-. Yo la verdad no entiendo por qué, a mí me pareces muy agradable.

- Qué lindo de tu parte pensar eso. Yo opino lo mismo de ti, sólo que tú eres mucho más tierno…-

- Ay, pero qué ternura. ¿Quieren que me vaya y vuelva más tarde? -oh, no, ya llegó este psicópata pelinegro. Estaba tan concentrada que no lo vi llegar. Y hoy más que nunca tenía una expresión de estirado poco normal, se notaba que no estaba para nada feliz.

- ¡Hola, teme! -Naruto, por su parte, actuaba con total naturalidad, totalmente ajeno a lo que se suponía que tenía a su amigo bastante molesto-. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

- Porque me estaba colocando mi cara de estreñido para esta linda ocasión -clavó sus ojos en mí e instintivamente me alejé del rubio. Luego vio a Naruto y frunció más el ceño, si es que eso era posible-. Y ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de acordarte de mí y pedir el café que te encargué.

- ¿Cuándo me dijiste que te lo pidiera? -el rubio estaba bastante confundido, pero no más que yo. Ese Sasuke se estaba comportando más extraño de lo habitual.

- Te mandé un mensaje hace 10 minutos, dobe. -espetó molesto. Naruto enarcó una ceja y estaba por replicar, pero al parecer cuando revisó su celular se dio cuenta de que era cierto.

- ¿Ups…?

- Pero claro que no lo viste. Estabas muy ocupado oliéndole los pechos a esa mujer como para darte cuenta.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante semejante queja. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría a ese sujeto para hablarle de esa manera?

- ¡Yo no le estaba oliendo los pechos a nadie, teme!

- Es una expresión para decir que estabas distraído con ella, idiota.

- Ah, claro... ¿y eso a ti por qué debería importarte?

- Oh, discúlpame, no sabía que ahora te gustaban las vaginas.

Mi mandíbula casi perforó el subsuelo cuando lo escuché decir eso al tiempo que me señalaba acusadoramente. Su vocabulario me sorprendía, pero lo otro... ¿qué había querido insinuar? ¿acaso estaba diciendo que Naruto era…?

- No seas ridículo, Sasuke.

- Completo imbécil. Que te quede claro que no quiero ver tu estúpida cara en mi apartamento esta noche.

- ¿Qué? ¿qué rayos significa eso?

- Significa que te acabas de quedar sin sexo hasta que se me dé la regalada gana -se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras mis neuronas intentaban hacer contacto.

- ¿Que qué? No, espera, ¡no puedes hacer eso! -logró decir el rubio mientras lo seguía y tropezaba con todo lo que estuviera a su paso-. ¡Sasuke!

- Quédate con tu saco de curvas, yo me largo de aquí.

- ¡Pero, amor! No seas así, no tienes por qué molestarte, cariño.

- ¿Que no te cansas de hacer el ridículo? Deja de llamarme así.

- ¿Ahora yo estoy haciendo el ridículo? -extendió los brazos para señalar a su alrededor; toda la gente en el local los estaba mirando-. ¡Sasuke, espera!

Aunque la música del lugar siguiera sonando, un silencio sepulcral se posó sobre el ambiente cuando los dos salieron por la puerta. Lentamente, susurros empezaron a escucharse y poco a poco el volumen de las voces fue en aumento hasta llegar a su tono habitual. Miré el capuchino que aún estaba en su sitio, enfriándose.

¿Naruto y Sasuke...? Maldición, tenía que ser una broma. No sabía si debía abofetearme para creerlo. Era imposible, ¿mi rubio era gay? No, no y no. Tal vez fue un simple malentendido, claro. Sólo confundí conceptos, ellos son muy buenos amigos, por eso la gran confianza entre ambos. Y cuando Sasuke dijo "sexo" seguro se refería a un juego o a un código entre… buenos amigos... ¿a quién engaño? Tercer strike, estoy fuera.

* * *

**Día de ¿observación?: 5**

Hace más de una semana, cuando me enteré de que Naruto no estaba disponible por lo que me dijo Sasuke, pensé que mis esperanzas se habían ido por el caño. Sin embargo, algo dentro de mí me decía que no todo estaba totalmente perdido; había pequeñas posibilidades, como que su relación no fuera seria -la falta de material romántico en su perfil de Facebook respaldaba esta teoría- o que el moreno estuviera mintiendo -su mal carácter y poca empatía respaldaban esta otra teoría-. Por desgracia, estaba equivocada.

- ¿Le gustaría agregarle algún topping? -la pregunta del amable joven que atendía el pequeño carrito de helados me hizo regresar a la realidad. Negué suavemente con la cabeza y él me entregó la barquilla de mantecado con melocotón que había pedido.

- Gracias -respondí. Pagué por el helado y emprendí una lenta caminata por el parque.

Encontré una banqueta de madera en la que se hallaba un anciano muy concentrado alimentando a las palomas. Le sonreí y tomé asiento junto a él. Mi turno en Starbucks había terminado unos 20 minutos después de lo que estipulaba mi horario, pero no tenía ningún problema con ello; aún tenía una hora para ir a mi residencia y alistarme para la universidad.

Un suspiro escapó de mis labios. La escena en el Starbucks había vuelto a mis pensamientos. Sabía que ahora sí era obvio que todas mis esperanzas se encontraban enterradas en el cementerio más cercano. Había pasado una semana desde la última vez que vi a mi rubio de ensueño, que ahora era sólo eso: un sueño inalcanzable. Pero, ¿quién podía culparme? Era imposible saber que estaban juntos.

De acuerdo, tal vez no era tan difícil saberlo. Ahora que lo pensaba, resultaba evidente, siendo franca. Aquellas miradas cómplices que compartían, los poco comunes pero al parecer muy placenteros silencios que se apoderaban de sus encuentros, los pequeños y casi imperceptibles roces de manos y hombros; las sonrisas de ambos, aunque distintas -la de Naruto era siempre inmensa y la de Sasuke algo difícil de percibir-, hablaban montones sobre lo felices que se sentían de estar junto al otro. Sin duda eran gestos que sencillamente no compartes con un amigo o un familiar.

Una pequeña sonrisa de pesadumbre se posó sobre mis labios.

Pero, ¿y si ya no estaban juntos? Por alguna razón, no me sentí aliviada de que Naruto pudiese estar ahora disponible. ¿Qué tal si todo había sido mi culpa? Aquel día Sasuke se había mostrado bastante molesto, pero no era esa fingida molestia con la que siempre trataba al rubio, más bien casi parecía querer arrancarle la cabeza y cortarlo en cuadritos. Y sí, la única culpable de ello se encontraba sentada en una banqueta comiéndose un helado de mantecado con melocotón.

Aunque ahora que lo pienso bien, ese Sasuke es un amargado insoportable que, aunque sea increíblemente sensual, no merece tener de pareja a mi príncipe encantador. Pobre Naruto, cayó en las redes de ese sexy moreno de revista. No lo sé, pero algo me dice que mi rubio no se consideraba gay sino hasta conocer a semejante escultura azabache. Si tan sólo yo fuese lo suficientemente guapa como para volverlo heterosexual…

- Creí que los ancianos que alimentaban palomas eran sólo un cliché de las películas -se escuchó decir a una voz masculina que me resultaba muy familiar. Ese tono grave y casi monótono me sorprendió. No podía ser cierto.

- No seas tan cruel, teme -¡y esa era la voz de Naruto! Para cuando me di cuenta, los dos estaban pasando por la caminería que se encontraba justo frente a mí. Sasuke llevaba las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y Naruto en los de su pantalón, y una distancia considerable los separaba. Ni siquiera parecían novios, por Dios santo, ¿cómo pretendían que yo me diera cuenta de que no podía mostrarle el busto a mi amor platónico?

Casualmente, Sasuke observaba al anciano sentado junto a mí y yo automáticamente bajé la mirada para concentrarme en el helado como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo.

- Como sea. ¿Quieres ir por un café? -preguntó el moreno volviendo su mirada al más bajo.

- ¿Y volver al lugar donde me hiciste pasar la vergüenza del siglo? No, gracias -bueno, ahora sabía por qué no había vuelto.

- Tenía todas las razones del mundo para molestarme. Te estaban coqueteando y tú feliz con sus pechos en tu cara.

- Te dije que no fue mi culpa. Tú sabes que soy lento para captar esas cosas.

Una semana había pasado y aún seguían discutiendo por lo que hice. No puedo evitar sentirme bastante avergonzada por eso. Me pregunto qué más dirán ellos de mí. Traté de afinar el oído para escuchar lo siguiente, pero se estaban alejando y yo ya había llegado al borde de la banqueta.

Sólo alcancé a ver cómo Naruto agitaba un poco los brazos y volteaba a mirar al otro con el ceño fruncido. Sasuke se encogió de hombros. El más bajo pareció revolverse los cabellos y luego se cruzó de brazos, desviando el rostro hacia otro lado. Pude ver después cómo el moreno le preguntaba algo pero Naruto parecía ignorarlo. Maldición, ¿qué estarán diciendo?

Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato. Por suerte, no dicen nada sobre chicas excesivamente curiosas. Discretamente, me apresuré a sentarme en una banqueta que estaba unos metros más allá y pude escuchar un poco mejor.

- ¿Ahora vas a ignorarme? -dijo el moreno. Naruto se llevó las manos a los bolsillos, mirando al frente-. Te compro un café -ante eso, el rubio pareció levantar una ceja, incrédulo-. En otro lugar que no sea _ése_ Starbucks -aclaró haciendo un pequeño énfasis. Lo miró de reojo a ver si esta vez estaría dispuesto a dirigirle la palabra, pero Naruto no abrió la boca-. Excelente. Dejé de salir con mujeres porque ellas siempre hacen exactamente esto: de alguna u otra forma hacen que la culpa siempre sea nuestra. Eres una chica, dobe.

- Las mujeres son las que arman el drama y montan escenitas frente a un montón de gente sólo para dejar a sus novios en ridículo. Sí, creo que la chica aquí eres tú.

Ambos comenzaron a lanzarse golpes bajos que hasta a mí me dolieron. Vamos, sean hombres y admitan que los dos son como unas chicas. Siguieron su camino y a los pocos segundos no pude escuchar nada más. Debía moverme. Me apresuré a ubicarme en la siguiente banqueta, pero para mi desgracia, había una parejita haciendo sus morbosidades allí, así que no me quedó más remedio que esconderme detrás de un árbol que estaba en el camino. Qué bajo he caído, escondida tras un árbol espiando a una pareja de chicos homosexuales. Si en alguna ceremonia de premiación existiera la categoría _stalker_ del año, sin duda el premio sería para mí.

- … por eso te digo que eres un idiota -comentó Naruto.

- Ok, entiendo -lo tomó del brazo y lo hizo detenerse. Por suerte aún podía escucharlos-. Soy un idiota, pero tú también lo eres. Prometo no volver a "hacer escenas" si tú prometes ser menos ingenuo.

- ¡Yo no soy ingenuo!

- No, por supuesto que no. Sólo eres de esos que -la mirada de advertencia que le envió el rubio no le permitió continuar.

- No lo arruines, teme. Aún no te he perdonado por completo -Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y se acercó un paso.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y si hago esto? -mis ojos se abrieron como platos y tuve que llevarme una mano a la boca para callar un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

Sasuke había tomado a Naruto por la cintura y había eliminado la distancia entre ellos de un tirón. Seguidamente, le alzó el mentón con suavidad. Yo no podía creer lo que veía. El rubio se mostró sorprendido por la repentina acción. Sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas y su mirada buscó a los lados por si había personas observando, pero al moreno no pareció importarle el lugar donde estaban y lo obligó a verlo directo a los ojos. Una sonrisa ladeada se asomó justo antes de unir sus delgados labios con los de Naruto en un beso delicado.

Yo no cabía dentro de mí. Sentía mis mejillas arder en exceso. La imagen era tan… ¡hermosa!. Una sensación extraña se apoderó de mi pecho y no pude contener la enorme sonrisa que surgió en ese momento. Tampoco pude evitar dar pequeños saltitos de emoción en mi lugar y mover las manos para luego sostener mi cara con ellas. ¡Por todas las cosas sexies del mundo, creo que vi una lengua! Casi me escurre un hilo de baba por la comisura de la boca. Ver a un par de chicos lindos besarse era simplemente un regalo del Señor. Al carajo mi inexistente relación con Naruto, ¡Sasuke podía quedarse con él todo el tiempo que quisiera si eso significaba que podría verlos así otra vez!

Para cuando retomé la compostura, ellos ya se habían separado. Sasuke lo miraba sonriente, a la expectativa. El rubio entrecerró los ojos casi por completo y se llevó una mano a la barbilla, en pose pensativa.

- ¿Y bien? ¿me perdonas? -preguntó el moreno.

- No del todo, pero ya sabes cuánto me gusta "mirarte desde arriba". Eso definitivamente haría que te perdonara.

Oh-Por-Dios. Mátenme, por favor.

- Eres increíble -Sasuke negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

- Oh, si ya hasta comenzaste a practicar tu discurso de esta noche. Buen chico, se nota que te gusta morder la almohada.

- No hagas que me arrepienta, dobe.

Retomaron su caminata nuevamente. Esta vez Sasuke había pasado su mano por detrás del rubio. Pensé que lo abrazaría por la cintura, pero por algún motivo que a estas alturas no me sorprendía viniendo de él, deslizó la mano hasta introducirla en el bolsillo trasero de Naruto. No pasaron cinco segundos cuando ya el rubio estaba sacándola de ahí para tomarla con la suya. Los vi alejarse, ya reconciliados y tomados de manos, pero no los seguí. Estaba demasiado maravillada como para moverme de mi lugar. Además, debía contener mi hemorragia nasal. Mi pobre corazón no podría soportar otra emoción así de fuerte por ese día.

* * *

- Te diste cuenta de que nos estaba siguiendo, ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto que sí, teme. Recuerda que soy como un ninja -dijo Naruto al tiempo que hacía una torpe posición de manos, imitando un sello manual que había visto en una serie por televisión. Sasuke negó con la cabeza e hizo una nota mental: bloquear los canales de animé-. ¿Crees que ya haya dejado de espiarnos?

- No lo sé, usa tus "habilidades ninja" y dime -el rubio miró hacia atrás cual niña del exorcista para fijarse. El moreno se llevó la mano que tenía libre a la frente-. Sí, claro, un ninja. Uno muy discreto -suspiró-. ¿Ahora sí quieres ir por un café?

- Con gusto. Extraño mi capuchino extra seco con canela.

Salieron del parque sin apuros y se detuvieron al llegar a un semáforo en verde. Algunos transeúntes observaban de reojo las manos entrelazadas, pero a ellos no les importó. Los autos comenzaron a detenerse con el cambio de la luz a rojo, y se dispusieron a cruzar. Al pasar frente a un vehículo que llevaba las ventanas abiertas, una melodía conocida llegó a los oídos de Sasuke. Éste sólo pudo aguantar la respiración, esperando que Naruto no la notara.

- ¡Amo esa canción! -Sasuke gruñó ante la exclamación del rubio-. "¡I came in like a wrecking ball, I never hit so hard in love...!"

- ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?

_**FIN**_

* * *

Sasuki: dato curioso: a Katze ni siquiera le gusta el café ;D yo en cambio soy TeamCoffee (Mokachino *-*)

Katze: No es que no me guste, es que lo odio xD Y este fic va dirigido a todas las chicas que se han fijado en un chico muy simpático que resulta ser homosexual y que de paso tiene pareja. De ahí que lo especial de esta historia sea su narradora :)

¡Levanten la mano las chicas a las que les ha pasado! *Katze alza las dos manos* Sí, me ha pasado 2 veces. Tengo muy mala suerte ;_; aunque viéndolo de otro modo, no es tan malo ;D

Esperamos que les haya gustado y se hayan sentido identificadas/os con el momento fangirl de la narradora. Sí, se convirtió en fujoshi xD ¿y cómo no? Si Sasuke o Naruto existieran, muchas nos sentiríamos de esa forma, no podemos culparla. Así que démosle la bienvenida al club (?)

¡Nos estamos leyendo!

¡Cambio y fuera!

¿Reviews? :)


End file.
